Dark prince
by Alpha bellatrix Malfoy black
Summary: un descubrimiento hara que el terror radique en la sociedad magica.
1. chapter 1

**_prologo..._**

-Dark prince-

El hijo de su mayor enemigo,el tiene como objetivo matarlo,pero que pasaria si dicho deseo de ver muerto a su enemigo cambiara al enterarse que era su propio hijo y que el maldito viejo de Dumbledore lo sabia.

Quien diria que lo que uno siempre habia deseado lo habia perdido como hace ya varios años.

Que pasaria si,a todos en los que el confiaba y creia su familia solo lo usaban solamente por su dinero y influencias.

¿Que pasaria si el viejo y buen hombre Albus Dumbledore supiera quien es su padre?

¿Como reaccionaran al saber dichas verdades?

Como sera su vida al saber la verdad,como se sentira El Lord Oscuro a saber de su heredero.

¿Como se sentira en su nuevo hogar?

¿Que habra pasado con el verdadero Harry Potter?


	2. Chapter 2

Revelaciones.

Pov Harry:

Me encontraba en mi cuarto llorando en silencio,la razon,esa es sencilla,mi cuerpo dolia por los golpes y cortes que me habia hecho mi tio Vernon,queria morir,queria rendirme,queria estar con mis padres.

Me arte de ser el elegido y el salvador que peleara por una sociedad la cual no valia la pena,nunca han hecho nada por mi,siempre me han tachado de loco,mentiroso,mago oscuro,que más debia dar para tener la aceptacion del mundo magico.

Nadie se interesaba por mi o por mi miserable vida,para la sociedad magica solo soy su salvador,nunca les importare.

Odio a Albus Dumbledore,el me dejo en esta casa de odiadores de magia,nunca entendi el porque de dejarme en este infierno.

Me canse de soportar las envideas de Ron y Hermione,ya me canse de todo.

Iba a dormirme pero un ruido en la ventana hizo que me sentara con mucho trabajo por los golpes y cortes aun frescos,abri la ventana y ahi entro una bella lechuza parda,la cual tenia en su pico una carta con un sobre.

Le quite suavemente la carta del pico y abri la carta,comence a leer,no podia creer lo que esta decia.

Hola Alex:

Tu no me conoces,pero yo a ti si,quieres saber el porque,bueno ahi te va..YO SOY MAMÁ,se que te costara entender las cosas,mas cuando te hicieron creer que los potter eran tus padres.

Mi querido hijo,has vivido en una mentira,la cual ha montado el maldito de Dumbledore,te dire,el no es de confianza,el ha hecho miles de cosas horribles.

Una de ellas ha sido alejar a un pequeño de su madre con unos solos minutos de nacido,ese bebé era de los potter a los cuales Dumbledore les hizo creer que habia muerto.

Mi querido rey,no estas solo mamá siempre estara a tu lado,tu padre por otra parte no sabe nada de ti o de tu existencia,pero creo que me estoy desviando,Tu padre y yo nos separamos por una de las mentiras de

Dumbledore,tu padre creyo que lo habia abandonado,yo crei que me dejo de amar.

Hijo tengo una misión para ti,encuentra al verdadero hijo de los potter,ve con tu padre,habla con el,eres su viva imagen,por cierto quitate esa horrible hechizo que hace que te veas como un potter,un simple Finite Incatantem y volveras a tu verdadera apariencia cariño.

Me disculpo por todo,por no estar contigo,siento no poder conocerte,mi vida,sabia todo lo que ocurriria porque soy una vidente,se que capaz no me creas pero sabia que todo lo que te he escrito en esta carta se haria realidad,ahora estas en la casa de unos despreciables muggles.

Mi vida quiero decirte que nunca te rindas,ademas antes de ir con tu padre,debes de ir a Gringotts ellos sabran ha que vas solo muestra esta carta.

Me despido querido hijo,

sabras mas de mi lo aseguro.

Cassiopeia cristal Malfoy.

No podia creer todo lo que estaba escrito,no queria creerlo,los potter nunca fueron mi padres y yo aqui sufriendo,no sabia que pensar,soy un Malfoy,quien lo diria,yo odiando a esa familia por tres años,ya no sabia que haria en este cuarto año,sabia que no queria estar con las comadrejas y la maldita sabelotodo.

Me acerque a un pequeño espejo que tenia en la habitación y con mi varita pensaba hacer un Finiten incatantem,pero sabia que no se permitia la magia en menores o sino irias a Azkaban,además ocupaba encontrar al verdadero harry potter.

No sabia que pensar,me intrigaba el hecho de que soy un Malfoy y eso me unia a Draco,mañana tendria que ir a gringotts para saber mi nombre completo,hasta horita solo se que me llamo Alex o algo asi.

Me recoste en mi cama o más bien catre y me dispuse a dormir,mañana tendria muchas emociones y decisiones que tomar.


	3. chapter 3

Gringotts.

Pov Harry:

Me desperte con un inmenso dolor en el cuerpo,mire el reloj de mesa que habia arreglado hace muchos años,para mi alivio eran las 6:00 am,lo bueno es que era sabado y mis tios e mi primo se levantaban hasta las 12:00 pm,asi que tenia tiempo para solucionar todas las dudas que tuviera.

Fui al baño y con mucho cuidado me bañe,me ardieron las heridas pero por lo menos ya no se infectarian,al estar ya limpio me coloque mi mejor ropa,lo bueno es que sirius me mando un poco de ropa al terminar mi tercer año,bueno la ropa consistia en un pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa negra con unos tenis blancos.

Al ya estar listo hice que hegwid saliera a cazar,tome un vaso de leche y con eso sali de la casa,la señora figg no estaba en casa algo bueno ya que ella era la que le decia al director lo que hacia.

Levante mi varita y en eso aparecia el autobus noctambulo,al estar enfrente de stan este me pregunto a donde me llevarian,yo solo les dije que me dejaran en el callejon diagon.

En menos de un minuto estuve enfrente de el caldero chorreante era... feo, habia que aceptarlo en agradables palabras, era un pub que parecía abandonado,al parecer tenia un hechizo que impedía que los muggles prestaran atención,la verdad no me interesaba,asi que entre y lo más rapido posible me dirigi a la parte trasera donde es entrada del callejon diagon.

Hice el patrón y entre,note que no habia tanta gente comi normalmente la ahi,camime rapidamente hacia gringotts y antes de entrar pude ver la escripcion que habia en la puerta.

Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Al entrar a gringotts,me dirigi a uno de los Duendes,espere a que este me prestara atencion.

-En que puedo ayudarlo joven mago-dijo el duende.

-Buenos dias,me gustaria hablar con Gringotts-dije seguro.

El duende me vio con desconfianza.

-Para que quiere verlo-exijio.

Yo no pude negarlo y dije.

-Ayer me llego una carta a nombre de cassiopeia Cristal Malfoy-dije.

Los ojos del duende se agrandaron y me dijo que lo siguiera.

Me subio a un carro y emprendimos nuestro viaje,al poco rato llegamos a unas puertas grandes,el duende me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Entramos por esas puertas y en eso un duende un poco mas viejo nos vio con ojos curiosos.

-Entonces tu eres el mago que exijio verme,sientate joven mago-dijo el duende.

Yo solo me sente enfrente de el.

-Bien,grook te puedes retirar-dijo gringotts al otro duende.

Cuando el duende nos dejo,gringotts hablo.

-Asi que tu eres el verdadero hijo de cassi,sabia que esa magnifica bruja y vidente nada se le escapa-dijo feliz-Bien,dame por favor tres gotas de tu sangre,asi sabremos todo lo posees y asi podras ver el testamento de tu madre-dijo serio,mientras me pasaba una daga.

Yo solo con la daga me corte un poco y esparci mi sangre por el pergamino que gringotts aparecio.

Al ya tener mi sangre,en el pergamino empezo a brillar y mostar palabras,

gringotts me sonrio mientras leia todo lo que salia.

-Bien tal parece que eres rico querido-dijo feliz mientras empezaba a leer.

Nombre:Alexander serpus Riddle Malfoy.

Edad:14 años.

Estatus:Mestizo.

Poderes: No se sabe con exatitud.

Padres: Tom marvolo Riddle y Cassiopeia cristal Malfoy.

Padrinos: Bellatrix lestrange y Lucius Malfoy.

Bovedas:

Boveda de Slytherin.

Boveda de griffyndor [parte de padres adoptivos].

Boveda de los MalFoy.

Boveda de los potter [parte de padres adoptivos].

Boveda de los Black [parte de padrino Adoptivo].

Boveda de los Gaunt.

Boveda de los rosier [Parte materna].

Boveda personal.

Boveda de slytherin.

Boveda de fideicomiso.

Boveda de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Boveda de cuentas de la empresas Malfoy.

Yo no podia creer que soy hijo del que ahora es Voldemort,ahora no sabia que haria.

-Joven Malfoy,su madre nos dejo un diario y unas cartas que deben estar en su poder,ahora usted esta libre del cargo de guardian del señor Dumbledore,esta enmancipado-me informo.

Ahora me sentia feliz al menos no regresare con los Dursley,mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por gringotts.

-Bien,aqui estan las cartas,el diario y sus anillos de todas las casas de Hogwarts funcionados en uno solo,aqui tiene el de los gaunt y malfoy,bien esto es todo por mi parte ocupa otra cosa-dijo amablemente.

Yo me puse los dos anillos y luego le dije a gringotts.

-Si,eh me podrias dar algo para poder sacar dinero sin tener que venir seguido al banco y por favor me quitarias el hechizo que hace que me mire como un Potter,ademas por favor mandale una carta a mi padrino lucius para que sepa de mi-dije cortezmente.

El asintio y me entrego una tarjeta de oro o algo asi por el estilo y una bolsa de dinero.

Luego me quito el hechizo y al verme al espejo que gringotts aparecio,me veia genial era un poco mas alto.

-Gracias por todo gringotts,nos vemos luego-dije y sali de la oficina.

Al salir de la oficina un duende me llevo de regreso,al salir del banco,vi que ya eran las 9:30 AM,ya que era temprano aun fui a desayunar algo.

Tendria un monton de cosas por hacer ahora.

NA:De ahora en adelante le diremos Alex a Harry,ok ya que es que verdadero nombre.


	4. chapter 4

De compras.

Pov Alex:

Al terminar de desayunar,me dispuse a ir comprar unas cosas que ocupo,mi primera parada fue en la tienda de Madame Malkin's,ella se me acerco,lo bueno es que nadie me reconoce por mi nueva apariencia.

-Que ocupa joven-dijo ella amablemente.

Yo la mire y le sonrei.

-Buenas tardes Madame,me podia dar un guardaropa nuevo y dos tunicas para Hogwarts-dije amablemente.

La señora Malkin's sonrio y me llevo aun lugar donde yo podia elegir las piezas que quisiera,elegi un montón de ropa despues de estar un buen rato estando elegiendo solo lo mejor,dehecho la señora Malkin's me decia de que estaban hechas las ropas y yo escogia lo que mas me gustaba.

Al ya tener todo encogi mis 20 bolsas llenas de ropa,esto de estar enmancipado es genial,page lo correspondiente y sali de ahi,luego me dirigi a la tienda de baules,ocupaba uno urgente.

Al entrar un hombre viejo salio de lo que parecia un taller.

-Algo que le agrade joven-dijo el hombre.

Yo solo asenti,sabia lo que queria.

-Buenas,me gustaria un baul de lujo por favor,quiero que ademas de los ocho compartimientos quiero una habitacion en blanco,que el baul sea de color negro y los bordes en verde,con las iniciales A.S.R.M. y una mochila de uso diario de color negro-dije claro.

Creo que el vendedor,no se creia que oia,me daba risa.

-Claro joven,desea algo mas?-dijo el señor.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y digo.

-Que tengan un hechizo de expansion,otro para que sea ligero como una pluma,que nunca se gasten las correas y que nunca se oxide el baul quedo claro-dije.

El hombre en unos 30 minutos regreso con mi pedido y al ya pagar todo,sali de ahi,al ya tener mi baul,ropa,ahora me faltaban los libros solo que estos no los compraria solamente en el callejon diagon,si iria al callejon Knockturn,bueno que tan malo debe de ser.

Bueno primero fui a la libreria a comprar mis libros para este cuarto año,me acerque a los libreros y empeze a elegir unos libros extras que me parecian interesantes,por ejemplo: pociones avanzadas

,animagos,transformaciones avanzadas,runas antiguas avanzadas;page todo y lo meti en mi baul el cual encogi.

Camine tranquilo hasta la entrada de el callejon Knockturn,este callejon comparado con el callejon diagon era muy sombrio,mi varita siempre la traia en mano,entre a una tienda llamada Borgin Burkes,el lugar emanaba una fuerte firma de magia negra,no se la razon pero mi magia estuvo contenta?...pero esa no es importante.

Me acerque al mostrador y hable con voz firme.

-Me gustaria unos libros-dije serio.

En eso un hombre viejo salio y me dijo.

-Pierdete niño-dijo molesto.

No me gusto que me hablara asi como si no fuera alguien importante,asi que hice que mi magia lo sofocara un poco.

-Creo que no me entendio ocupo un par te libros-dije soltandolo.

El hombre cogio el aire que se le fue arrebatado y dijo.

-Cuales ocupa-dijo un poco tembloroso el hombre.

Yo solo le dije.

-ocupo pociones avanzadas

,animagos,transformaciones avanzadas,runas antiguas avanzadas y si me puede dar otros libros que esten en su poder se lo agradeceria-dije calmado.

El hombre salio de mi vista y en unos no se 50 min. Volvio con dos grandes bolsas llenas de libros.

-Aqui estan,en la primera bolsa estan los libros que me habia solicitado,en la segunda bolsa estan los que antes estaban en mi poder-dijo.

Yo solo saque la tarjeta y le dije que se cobrara de ahi,al hacer el pago y guardar mis compras pregunte.

-Hay una botanica por aqui?-dije.

El señor me indico que a tres tiendas arriba estaba la botanica.

Camine un poco y al llegar a la botanica,pedi un repertorio completo de un equipo eficaz de pociones,pero ya que tengo todo lo que me dejo mi madre puedo gastar en estas cosas que ocupo.

Pase por una tienda de varitas y pues bueno compree otra,esa compra fue rapida,en dos intentos ya tenia mi varita que media 15 cm,su nucleo es de un basilisco y la madera era de un cerezo milenario.

Al ya tener todas las cosas necesarias,volvi al callejon diagon y con paso tranquilo entre a la tienda de Quidditch,ahi solo me compre un paquete para el mantenimiento de mi saeta de fuego y luego fui a la tienda de mascotas y compre una serpiente de escamas color negro con rojo a la cual nombre como Sky y ya.

Lo bueno de esto es que podria ir a donde quiera,las vacaciones se terminan en cinco semanas,puedo hacer magia gracias a la enmacipancion y a la nueva varita que no tiene rastreador,asi que me dirigi al caldero chorreante y rente una habitacion,obviamente di otro nombre y me acoste en mi cama de la habitacion.

Tendria que iniciar la busqueda mañana mismo,quien diria que esto seria tan cansado.

Me deje venser por el sueño con tan solo poner mi cabeza en la almohada.

Disfrutenlo...

hasta la proxima.


	5. chapter 5

Busqueda.

Pov Alex:

Me levante de la cama y me dirigi al cuarto continuo el cual era el baño,me mire al espejo y note que todas las marcas de golpes u maltrato desaparecieron,lo bueno ya que no queria que me preguntaran sobre ellas,me di un baño y al salir me puse un traje de color negro con una camisa color esmeralda,de calzado me coloque unos zapatos negros.

Me peine de medio lado,puse una de mis varitas en el interior del saco negro y mi otra varita en el cinto de mi pantalon;sali de mi habitacion y desayune en el comedor que habia abajo en caldero chorreante,desayune ligero,dehecho estaba mas concentrado en una de las cartas de mi madre que decia lo siguiente.

Holi amor:

Te preguntaras cosas,una de ellas sera como encontrar a mi ahijado,si cariño yo soy la madrina del verdadero harry potter,se que te haran pasar por el,te dire el porque se todo esto,soy vidente,si soy como tu profesora de Astronomia,aunque esa si era un fraude,ella se invento la profesia de Harry,dehecho la verdadera profesia era la siguiente cariño:

Al niño que le arrebataron el amor y alegria,sera la perducion o salvacion del señor oscuro.

El que se cree bueno es mal oscuro que el que esta en el poder,seguidores de ambos lados perderan y moriran pero..

Un principe acudira al llamado y peleara solo que su lealtad no esta definida.

Aquel al que se dijo muerto o perdido volvera a su hogar.

Como digo mi niño tu eres aquel debe definir de su lealtad,se que no estas deacuerdo del todo con lo que hace tu mentado padre,pero intenta conocerlo.

Bien mi niño,debes buscar desde donde todo comenzo.

Nos leemos luego amor.

Te ama mamá.

Al terminar de leer la carta,no sabia que significaba ese "donde todo comenzo",pense y pense hasta que ya lo sabia,debia ir al valle de godrig.

Page mi desayuno casi intacto y me desapareci,eso si se me hizo extraño,podria aparecerme sin entrenamiento.

Al estar ya en valle de godrig,camine y me quede enfrente de la casa en ruinas,quien diria que mi vida fue una mentira.

Me adentre en la casa y pude notar que la casa por dentro estaba intacta,lo que me llamo la atencion fueron un par de papeles regados por todo el piso donde creo debio haber muerto james potter.

Tome los documentos y los revise,uno era una foto de la familia,otro decia "Orfanato milenario",otro papel decia "No confies en nadie",obviamente esto eran pista,la primera significaba que podria estar ahi si es que el viejo no se entrometio.

Fui a la parte arriba y pude encontrar un papel escrito por la muerta lily potter.

"No abandonen a harry y no lo dejen con Albus"

Obviamente el viejo se desiso del niño,no esta muerto,pero hay miles de orfanatos,hay por Merlin porque siempre busco problemas.

Me pare y cuando estaba por irme algo en una esquina brilo,me acerque y note que era una botella que contenia algo blanco adentro y que habia un giratiempos,los tome y los guarde,no se pero sentia que serian muy importantes.

Me encamine afuera de la casa pero cuando estaba por desaparecerme algo en la parte de atras de la casa brilo,camine con mi varita lista en mi mano y al llegar a la parte trasera no podia creerlo ERA LA ESPADA DE GRYFGINDOR,la hice pequeña y a guarde en mi saco.

Me desapareci y apareci enfrente del orfanado milenario,el cual de milenario no tenia nada,era una casucha muy mal cuidada y con unos vidreos rotos,me acerque al viejito que estana barriendo.

-Disculpe señor no sabe quien esta acargo en este orfanato-dije.

-No lo se,ademas este orfanato dejo de funcionar hace muchos años joven,todos los niños fuero transferidos al orfanato Wool-dijo.

-Gracias por esta informacion tan valiosa-dije y desapareci.

Creo que tendre suerte.


	6. chapter 6

Harry potter.

Pov Alex:

Ahora me encontraba enfrente de un orfanato de muy mal estado,en la reja estaba escrito ORFANATO WOOL:UNA FELICIDAD Y AMOR QUE TIENE QUE ENCONTRAR,pues se ve la felicidad que expresa este maldito y deprimiente lugar.

Toque la puerta y en unos minutos esta fue abierta dejandome ver a una señora de unos 36 años,pero tenia un semblante serio.

-En que puedo ayudarlo joven-dijo mirandome con desprecio.

Yo solo la mire y dije.

-Busco a un joven,se llama Harry potter-dije serio.

La señora se puso nerviosa y me dijo.

-No conosco ha nadie con ese nombre,si me disculpa-dijo cerrandome la puerta en la cara o al menos intentandolo.

-Vengo de parte de Albus-dije como unico recurso.

En eso ella se detiene y vuelve a abrir la puerta.

-pase a mi oficina,horita traigo al joven Harry-dijo.

Yo me sorprendi que fuera tan tonto para no cambiar el nombre es que no piensa ese viejo.

Pero algo es bueno para mi,ya halle al verdadero harry,lo malo es que mi padre me mate a la primera oportunidad si es que no se entera de nada.

Pero bueno dejando eso de lado,ya estoy en la horroroza oficina de la encargada,en eso la puerta se abre y deja a un joven más pequeño de estatura que yo,era la misma copia de James potter.

-Me dijo la encargada que tu querias hablar conmigo,quien eres-dijo el chico desconfiado.

-Soy alguien que te sacara de aqui y te dare un hogar-dije.

El me miro.

-Sacame no quiero seguir aqui y que ese viejo siga haciendome daño-dijo llorando.

Yo lo mire asombrado y le dije.

-Que te ha hecho dime,lo hare pagar,nadie se metera con el ahijado de mi madre que empaz descanse-dije abrazandolo.

El me miro.

-Siempre viene cada vacaciones,siempre me tortura con su varita y dice que asi aprendere a controlar mi magia,siempre me toca de una manera desagradable,me golpea-dijo abrazandome.

Lo mire y le dije.

-Bueno,yo te sacare de aqui,toma mis manos-dije firme.

El me miro y en un minuto desaparecimos de ahi,para aparecer en la habitacion que estoy rentando.

-Wow,donde estamos-dijo harry.

-Estamos en un cuarto que rento en un lugar,pero ahora mismo nos vamos a un departamento que fue de tus padres-dije-ahora ten esta ropa y ve a darte un baño,es esa puerta-dije dandole la ropa y señalando la puerta del baño.

Harry se metio en el baño y en eso me di cuenta de la lechuza que estaba en la ventana.

-Hola bonita¿de quien eres?-dije acariciandola.

Ella me levanta la pata y veo que es una sitacion en la Mansion Malfoy para ir haber a mi tio.

La lechuza se fue al momento de quitar el recado,Harry salio y me vio.

-Que ocurre Alex-dijo preocupado.

-Nos vamos con mi tio harry-guarde todo lo que tenia afuera de mi baul y luego lo encogi.

-Tomame de las manos-dije.

El me tomo de las manos y desaparecimos de ese cuartucho para luego estar en las afueras de una bella mansion.

-Aqui vives Alex wow-dijo harry imprecionado.

-si Harry hace años vivi aqui o eso creo-dije.

Harry no dijo nada y solo se posiciono detras de mi.

Al caminar un poco más un elfo aparecio y supe que era dobby(el seguira perteneciendo a los Malfoy).

-Dobby el elfo en que puede ayudar al joven mago-dijo el.

Yo lo mire y sonrei.

-Vengo ver al amo Lucius-dije firme.

El elfo abrio los ojos pero luego desaparecio y luego reaparecio.

-El amo dijo que dobby llevara a los magos a su despacho,Magos seguir a dobby-dijo el.

Harry y yo lo seguimos en silencio,mientras caminabamos pude ver unos retratos,uno era una rubia y un rubio de pequeños riendo,la otra era una rubia y un rubio abrazandose,no se pero sabia que era mi madre y el otro era el tio lucius.

Al llegar al despacho,toque y despues de oir el pase,entramos,mi tio estaba escribiendo y no nos hacia caso.

-Asi saludas a tu sobrino tio,pense que me habias extrañado-dije con un toque de gracia.

Mi tio paro lo que hacia y luego volteo su vista hacia ami y harry.

-Alex-dijo con incrudelidad.

-El mismo que viste y calza-dije divertido.

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, rapidamente se levanto y me abrazo,yo se lo regrese y dije algo que nunca crei.

-Te extrañe,he pasado un infierno toda mi vida-dije.

Mi tio se dio cuenta de harry asi que lo presente.

-Bien tio,antes de ayer yo era el antes conocido Harry potter,cuando el niño de los potter fue a un orfanato por mandato de Albus dumbledore-dije serio.

Mi tio lucius me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo lamento todo lo que te hice sobrino,si tan solo hubiera sabido,pero como se atreve esa vieja cabra para separar aun bebé de su familia-dijo mi tio.

Yo solo suspire.

-Tio hablamos de Albus-muchos-nombres-Dumbledore,ese hombre es un vil mentiroso y manipulador, ahora lo que ocupo es que Harry se quede contigo y le enseñes magia,no ha tenido contacto con ella y necesito que aprenda-dije.

-Con gusto sobrino-dijo mi tio.

Bien ya tengo un aliado,Que inicie el juego.

Qué muera esa maldita Pasa andante y sus pollos quemados.


	7. Chapter 7

Sobrino y Familia.

Pov Lucius:

No podia creer que mi sobrino allá regresado,no sabia en que pensar con todo lo que me habia contado mi sobrino de su vida con esos muggles.

Queria matar a esos malditos por el daño ocasionado a mi sobrino y hijo de mi hermanita,como extraño a sky,era lo unico que me recordaba a madre.

Era igual que su madre en su forma de actuar,pero se parece más a Tom cuando era joven,sabia que mi Lord amo a mi hermana mucho,pero nunca crei que el pudo haberla matarla como dijo Dumbledore.

Siempre crei en Tom y eso no ha cambiado,con solo saber lo que le ocurrio a mi sobrino por culpa de ese viejo decrepito y que por su misma culpa un niño sufrio bajo su mano como lo sintio en carne propia el verdadero Harry potter.

Ahora lo que queria y deberia hacer,es matar a esos cerdos que se decian la familia más normal del mundo Muggles,los queria muertos y eso lo conseguire con un poco de la ayuda de Tom.

Mi sobrino y su amigo ahora se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciónes descansando,lo que me daba tiempo para poder hablar con mi hijo antes de que haga preguntas de los nuevos integrantes.

Me levante de mi sillon y sali de mi despacho,para buscar a narcisa y a draco.

Le pregunte a Dobby donde estaban y el me dijo que en el jardin tomando el té.

Camine hasta el jardin y ellos al verme dejaron de platicar,me sente al lado de Narcisa,draco me da un saludo muy seco y en eso empiezo a hablar.

-Narcisa,te acuerdas de mi hermana Cristal-dije.

Ella me miro extrañada y asintio.

-Tengo que decirles que su hijo osea mi sobrino Alex esta vivo y esta descansando en la habitacion de huespedes-dije serio.

Draco y Narcisa me miraban sorprendidos ya que nunca le dije que mi hermana tuvo hijos.

-Padre no nos presentaras a mi primo-dijo draco.

Yo solo sonrei de medio lado y dije.

-Si pero hay que llamar al sr.Tenebroso ya que el debe estar al tanto de esto-dije.

Narcisa me miro y dijo.

-Porque debe enterarse-dijo ella.

Suspire y dije.

-Porque Alex es su hijo-le respondi.

-¿¡¿QUÉ?!?-dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

-Lo que escucharon,asi que les pido que no hagan ningun comentario,no necesitamos a un viejo rondando por los alrededores,estariamos muy bien si es que no se enterara-dije.

Ellos asintieron y con eso me retire a mi despacho,al estar otra vez en mi despacho con una buena copa de wisky de fuego,mis pensamientos se enfocaron en la reacción de Tom,pero no pude seguir pensando ya que mi marca empezo a quemar.

Deje mi copa de wisky de fuego en el escritorio y sali de mi despacho,me dirigi al cuarto de Alex el cual estaba a unos pasos de mi despacho,camine unos cuantos pasos y al estar enfrente del cuarto abri la puerta y vi que estaba decorado de color negro con blanco,escuche ruido del cuarto de baño y supuse que estaba bañandose.

Espere un poco y en eso la puerta de baño se abrio y me dejo ver a mi sobrino con una toalla amarrada alrededor de toda la cintura y con otra toalla se secaba el pelo.

Hice ruido y en eso el se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Tio que ocupas-dijo sorprendido al verme.

Yo solo me levante la tunica y le mostre mi marca tenebrosa.

-Nos esta llamando tu padre y no se si quieras ir para decirle que eres su hijo-dije serio.

Alex me miraba serio y luego suspiro.

-Dame cinco minutos y nos vamos-dijo.

Sali de su cuarto y me dirigi devuelta a mi despacho.

Unoa minutos despues la puerta de mi despacho se abrio y dio paso a un Alex vestido completamente en un traje negro y una camisa blanca.

Se acerco a mi y me dijo serio.

-Vamos tio tenemos que impresionar la gente-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Yo solo solte una carcajada y luego todo dio vueltas,cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas nos encontramos enfrente de una mansión muy mal cuidada.

-Que inicie el show-dijo Alex antes de entrar.

Caminamos a la entrada y luego pasamos por pasillos completamentes desiertos,en eso vi pasar a una larga serpiente la cual supuse que era nagini.

Al abrir la puerta escuche a mi señor.

-Ahh lucius que bueno que nos honras con tu presencia,quien es tu acompañante-dijo mi señor serio.

Alex miraba todo con aburriento,cuando estaba por responder,Alex se me adelanto.

-Pues soy alguien muy importante, Como has estado padre-dijo Alex en tono burlon.

Nadie hablaba todos estabamos sorprendidos.

Lo que ocurrio despues fue algo muy inusual.

El lord desmayo.

Bueno que buena primera inpreción.


	8. Chapter 8

Papá.

Pov Alex:

Wow nunca en mis más locos sueños espere que mu padre se desmallara,Tio lucius estaba con la boca abierta por la impresion.

Ni que se diga de sus mortifagos todos estaban impactados por ver al más temido mago tirado en el piso con una serpiente enroscada en su cuerpo que siseaba preocupada.

Me acerque a ellos y nagini me siseo molesta asi que yo le conteste.

-no le hare nada malo nagini,crees que acaso yo quiero que mi unica familia aparte de los Malfoy's muera?-dije.

Ella me miro con sus ojos razgados y me siseo.

-te estare vigilando niño-dijo ella mientras se se retiraba.

Yo solo asenti y com mi varita apareci una jarra de agua y sonreia antes de tirarle a mi padre el contenido.

Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue un grito agudo.

-Ahhh tuve un sueño horrible nagini y porque estoy mojado-dijo mi padre.

Yo solte una carcajada y en eso todas las miradas estaban en mi.

-Padre asi me resives cuando yo vengo a saludarte al trabajo-dije.

Mi padre me miro mal y dijo con voz enojada.

-Niño no soy tu padre,no tengo hijos y no se quien eres-dijo el.

Yo me hice el ofendido y puse una mano en mi corazón.

-Padre tan rapido te olvidas de mi madre cassiopela? Que mál padre me saliste-dije y mire con satisfacción su cara de asombro.

Los mortifagos y Tio Lu estaban callados mirando todo con asombro y curiosidad,padre se dio cuenta y grito.

-Largo dejenos solos-dijo mi padre con voz firme,pero una voz chillona interrumpio.

-pero mi señor,porque no podemos quedarnos-dijo la perra de Bellatrix.

Mi padre la miro con sus ojos completamente rojos por la ira mal contenida.

-Acaso osas desobedecerme Bellatrix-dijo levantando su varita.

Ella rapidamente se inclino y empezo a decir.

-No mi señor nunca dije eso mi señor,perdon por mi atrevimiento-dijo y se fue rapidamente de su vista.

Todos los demás mortufagos salieron casi corriendo para no ser victimas de la ira de mi padre.

Al estar solos al fin,mi padre me miraba intensamente,yo estaba parado esperando que dijera algo.

-Diras algo o te quedaras callado todo el dia?-dije ya arto de tanto silencio.

El me miro levantando una ceja y dijo.

-No se de donde sacas que eres mi hijo,nunca tuve herederos y no se de donde sacaste lo de cassiopela-dijo.

Yo solo me cruze de brazos y dije.

-si no pues se ve que yo naci de la magia no padre,solo digo,para crear vida se ocupan de una mujer y de un hombre por si no sabias-dije burlon.

Mi padre me miro mal y yo solo me rei.

-y si no lo sabes aun gringotts me hizo comprobar mi identidad y me entere que mis padres eran una Malfoy y un Riddle,asi que ahora responde a tus responsabilidades-dije.

Mi padre cerro los ojos y dijo.

-Sera un dia muy largo-dijo el.

-Solo empieza de lo mucho que tengo que contarte-dije.

-Aun hay mas-dijo el.

Yo solo sonrei de medio lado y respondi.

-SI-respondi.

El me miro y dijo.

-Toma asiento y comienza-dijo el.

Yo solo suspire y dije.

-Bien antes de dos dias no era más que El considerado ELEGIDO y bue..-me vi interrumpido por el ruido de un vaso cayendo al piso.

Mire a mi padre y lo encontre con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Estas bien?-dije.

El asientio y dijo.

-Ocupo algo mas fuerte-dijo el.

Bueno creo que esto es un buen comienzo.


	9. chapter 9

La Historia de mi vida.

Pov Voldy:

Enserio Merlín acaso lo odia tanto para que su hijo viviera la vida del maldito elegido,aunque ahora le verdadera pregunta seria ¿Que ocurrio con el hijo de los potter?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas,donde estaba yo cuando el más me necesito...Asi lo estaba persiguiendo para matarlo.

Enserio no ppdia creer en todo lo que me icurre,primero mi esposa y unico amor me deja diciendome que no me ama y ahora me vengo a enterar que eso era solo una treta más del viejo-come-caramelos.

Una cosa estaba seguro y era que lo torturare hasta que el me pida clemencia.

Senti mi tunica empapada y me lleve una mano a mi rostro y note que lagrimas de frustacion y impotencia salian de mis ojos rojos.

-No llores,el mago más fuerte y tenebroso no debe mostrar debilidades-escuche que me dicia mi hijo.

En eso recorde que yo soy el señor tenebroso y hare pagar a todos los que lastimaron a mi hijo.

-Sigue con tu relato-dije mientras hacia aparecer una copa con wisky de fuego.

-Qué más te digo,asi bueno se hacer un patronus,snape me odia y me trata horrible,soy un asco en pociones,soy bueno en DCAO,vuelo genial y..-le mande una mirada de Advertencia para que no se desviara del tema inicial.

Aunque tome una nota mental torturar a Severus snape por tratar mal a mi hijo.

-Bien,en mi primer año,el guardabosques me llevo al callejon diagon a comprar mis utiles,mi primera imprecion del mundo magico fue que eran muy prejuicioso y no es que los juzgue se que los muggles son una amenaza para nosotros los magos,ya que ellos no entienden el don que poseemos nosotros y no ellos-dijo el.

Yo tome otro trago de mi wisky y segui escuchando.

-Al llegar a gringotts me llevaron a mi boveda de personal y nunca me dijeron que tenia mas de una boveda,Hagrid no me dio mi llave ya que por orden del ministerio de magia el es mi guardian y debe tenerla en su poder,ami seme hizo extraño pero no dije nada,me encontre con el hijo del tio lucius y no nos llevamos bien,compre mi varita la cual es la gemela de la tuya-dijo el.

Me quede impresionado por tal informacion.

-al llegar a Hogwarts en el tren me encontre con granger y weasley los cuales son unos malditos aprovechados y cazafortunas,el sombrero me quizo seleccionar a slytherin pero pedi que me llevara a griffyndor y lo demas ya sabes lo que ocurrio-dijo el.

Recorde perfectamente ese año cuando lo enfrente y derepente una agustia se instalo en mi pecho.

-Solo estuve 3 dias inconsiente nada de que preocuparse-dijo restandole importancia.

Yo solo tome un largo trago de mi copa.

-Mi segundo año pues fue peor,Mis "Tios" me encerraron en mi cuarto con barrotes en mi ventana para no escapar,weasley me rescato poor asi decirlo,fui al callejon diagon donde Lucius le dio a ginny tu diario,el tonto de mi profesor de DCAO fue un fraude y casi nos quitan nuestros recuerdos cuando fui a buscar a la comadreja a la camara,hable parsel en mi clase de duelo y ya sabes el final del curso-dijo el.

Y otra vez sintio miedo a perderlo y curiosamente todo tenia que ver con el ya que por EL siempre estaba en peligro.

-Es todo-dije.

El me miro y dijo.

-Nop-yo solo suspire con cansancio.

-bien,mi tercer y ultimo año por el momento,mi patronus es un ciervo,los dementores me hacen mucho efecto y sirius es libre porque yo lo ayide a escapar,ademas de luchar con remus quien es un hombre lobo y eso es todo que me cuentas tu padre-dijo el.

-Has vivido un monton de cosa hijo,que quieres saber-dije.

-Como se conocieron mamá y tu-dijo el curioso.

Cerre mis ojos y una sonrisa nostalgica surco mi rostro.

Como empezar con ese relato tan doloroso y tan bello a la vez.

-Todo inicio...


	10. Chapter 10

Amor.

Pov Harry:

Estaba esperando pacientemente a que mi padre se dignara en hablar de su relación con mi madre,sabia que no habia ningun cuadro de ella en la mansión Malfoy,porque le pregunte al tio Lu,no se porque pero no creo que mi madre este muerta o al menos una parte de mi la creé.

-Todo comenzo,cuando estaba al poder,nunca me lleve con tu madre cabe aclarar siempre era altanera y pues lucius al entrar a los mortifagos hizo que su hermana cambiara de opinion y se unio a mi,pero no le di la marca tenebrosa,nose pero ella me intrigo mucho como para no matarla-dijo mi padre con una diminuta sonrisa.

-Ella me mostro lo que es el cariño,acepto que primero la trate del asco,pero asi era o bueno sigo siendo,siempre estaba en la bibloteca,casi nunca salia a fiestas de sociedad,eso molestaba a Abraxas pero con que yo le dijera que se callaba no discutia,un dia tu madre estaba triste su madre enfermo y murio en la noche,ella ya no volvio hacer la misma se volvio fria,más fria de lo común,se volvio reservada y casi o más bien nunca volvio a sonreir-dijo y eso me intrigo,pero no interrumpi.

-No tenia esta apariencia y cuando estaba a mis 27 años, ella y yo empezamos a salir,acepto que fue muy dificil,más despues de morir tu abuela,aunque eso desperto en ella su deseo de aprender magia más oscura que la que se menciona en Hogwarts,le enseñe,fue mi primer aprendiz y la mejor que tuve-sonrio y yo sonrei al imaginarme a un voldy feliz.

-Pasaron los meses y nos volvimos muy unidos,siempre estabamos juntos,Lucius se volvio mi otra mano derecha mientras su hermana mi sub lider,siempre fue la mejor en todo,eso me enamoro,le pedi matrimonio el 4 de septiempre y cuando cumpliamos 4 mes de casados me dejo y no volvio-dijo melancolico.

-padre..-dije al verlo triste.

Pero el siguio con la historia.

-Recuerdo una nota que decia no ve busques,me senti miserable al ver que la persona que amé me dejara y yo no podia pedir una explicacion,ahi esta tu respuesta,ocupas más-dijo el en voz baja.

-Si una cosa más-dije sonriendo.

El me miro y dijo.

-Qué-dijo.

-Abrasame y no me deje solo nunca más padre-dije.

El me sonrio y le extendio su mano.

-Nunca-dijo y siguiente que hizo fue abrazarme fuertemente a su pecho.

-en verdad crees que murio-dije aun abrazandolo.

-Nunca lo he creido-dijo el.

Aqui hay gato encerrado y juro que lo descubrire.


	11. chapter 11

venganza.

Pov Tom:

Estaba callado no podia pensar claramente,estaba enfrente de mi hijo,El hijo de ella y mio,que ironía de la vida,primero me quita a mi mujer por las artimañas del viejo come caramelos y luego me hace ir a matar a una familia inocente solo para que mi propio hijo sufra y vea lo cruel que soy para que luego quiera encontrar la forma de matarme.

Hay que decirlo es muy ingenioso, pero aun asi no tenia ningun derecho de privarme de conocer a mi hijo, ahora debo ver como lo matare,pero debo primero ver que haremos con Alex ya que el para el mundo magico es el Maldito-niño-que-vivio,ahora no se que hacer.

-Hay que ver que haremos Alex-dije.

Alex me miro y sonrio de medio lado.

-Primero padre,debemos saber que haremos con el verdadero potter,luego tienes que enseñarme a dominar al 100% legeremencia ya que no queremos al viejo con sus nariz metida en nuestros planes,ademas debemos hacer que Harry sepa manejar su magía,sabias que el viejo adicto a los caramelos, hizo que el nisiquiera pudiera usar su magía,debemos cambiar su apariencia y debesmos mandarlo a otra escuela-dijo mi hijo.

Repace mentalmente todo lo que dijo y sabia que teniendo al verdadero salvador de mi lado,nadie me detendria,sabia o más bien sospechaba que tenia que tener más cuidado,no le diria a nadie de mi hijo,severus sabia que no podia confiar en el,solo esta aqui para saber mis planes.

Suspire ya que tendria que cuidar del mocoso de los potter,sabia que tendria que hacer que lucius y Bellatrix le enseñaran todo tipo de magia.

-Cual es tu idea de mandarlo a estudiar? No puede aprender todo lo en un solo dia,pero hare que lucius y bella le enseñen y estare al pendiente de que ella no lo mate al primer encuentro,tambien para mi desgracia tu hijo mio tendras que soportar al viejo este año escolar-dije serio.

Alex me miro y asintio.

-Ahora viene lo bueno,te contare el plan que tenia,para empezar El hijo de barty crouch tomara el lugar de Alastor moody,tomara pocion multijugos,ocupo que lo vigiles y que veas que no meta la pata,el sabra que tu me diras todo lo que ocurra,solo le dire que harry potte osea Tu ya no soportas a los del bando de la Luz y que quieres desacerte de ellos-dije.

Alex sonrio y me pregunto.

-Me dejaras torturarlo cuando haga algo malo?-dijo malevólamente.

Me rei y dije.

-Claro,solo no olvides que debes ser precavido,si se le acaba a Barty jr la poción hazle mas para que no se delate-dije.

El me sonrio y dijo.

-Qué inicie la venganza-dijo el.

-Qué inicie-dije.

Qué inicie el plan de venganza.


	12. chapter 12

Hogwarts.

Pov Harry:

El mes de descanso ya acabó,la hora de volver a Hogwarts,otra vez me volvi a colocar el hechizo glamour, para parecer el dichoso niño que vivio y ahora me encontraba en un compartimento lejos de mis

"amigos",ya habia peleado con ron y hermione porque me habian regañado por mi cambio de apariencia.

Ahora me encontraba con Malfoy y Nott hablando calmadamente,pero en eso entra Hermione gritando.

-Harry james potter que crees que haces-dijo enojada,como si me importara lo que una impura diga.

Yo la mire con aburrimiento y dije.

-Hermione que haces deje en claro que no queria verte a ti o a ron,que les importa si me cambio de apariencia o algo,no eres mi madre para decirme que hacer-dije enojado.

Los chicos contenian sus risas y hermione mientras su cara se volvia roja por la furia.

Ella se dio media vuelta y cerró de un portazo el compartimiento,en ese momentos los chicos y yo rompimos en carcajadas.

-Wow Alex la hiciste rabiar-dijo Theo.

Yo solo hice una reverencia y rei.

-Enserio no entendia como la soportabas es un dolor en el culo hermano-dijo draco.

Yo le di la razon.

-ni que lo digan,sabian que ahora debemos soportar a dumbledore, enserio preferiria estar en dustramg,acepto que Hogwarts es lo mejor y todo,pero su desempeño academico va en decadencia-exprese mi punto de vista.

-Es cierto pero solo los herederos de dichos fundadores podrian cambiar su forma de enseñansa-dijo draco.

Eso me puso a pensar y sonrei.

-Chicos creo que yo puedo hacer esos cambios-dije.

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos y dijeron.

-Explicate-exigieron.

-Chicos tienen enfrente al heredero de dos Fundadores,solo ocupo uno de ravenclaw y uno de Hluflupe(no me acuerdo como se escribia) y asi poder cambiar lo que queramos-dije.

-se ve que lo tienes todo planeado no Alex-dijo Theo.

-Hay que estar siempre un paso adelante de tu enemigo querido amigo-dije simplemente.

El resto del camino al castillo fue lleno de platicas y planes,al bajar del tren me fui con Luna,ella era una joven muy dulce solo que un poco extraña,era muy buena en hechizos a si que la reclutare para que se una a las filas de mi padre ademas se que asi estara conmigo y no con los chicos de su casa que la ofenden por ser un poco excentrica.

Platique con luna el resto del camino y cuando iba a preguntarle algo ella me respondio.

-Sabes que te seguire Alex-les digo ella es especial.

Nos despedimos al entrar al comedor y en eso veo como hermione y ron me miran mal.

Como si eso me afectaran.

El director dio su discurso el cual no le preste atencion,nos anuncio aue dos escuelas estarian hospedadas en la escuela.

Nos informaron del caliz del fuego,ron se vio ilusionado por la cantidad de galeones que se ganarian por participar.

Sabia una cosa,quien me molestara por segun ser un participante menor de edad juro por mi padre que los torturare hasta la agonia.

Al termino de la cena me fui a mi cama y inmediatamente me quede dormido.

Espero que este año no sea peor que los otros por culpa de la vieja pasa


	13. chapter 13

Aliado.

POV Alex:

Me encontraba en mi sala comun,Hermione y ron no me hablan,eso no me interesa,lo malo es que ahora la pequeña niña de ginevra se la pasa al pendiente de mi.

Enserio juro que un dia de estos la matare lentamente si es que no deja de celarme cada vez que este cerca de una chica que considere linda.

Ahora pensaba en luna,esa rubia que trae a mi segundo mejor amigo completamente enamorado.

Un portaso hizo que me sobresaltara,volteé y me encontre con Neville.

-Qué te ocurre neville,porque entraste así-dije serio.

Pude verlo nervioso pero que luego suspiro.

-lo siento Harry,es que ron no deja de decir que has cambiado y que ahora eres malo solo por juntarte con Nott y Malfoy,sinceramente creó que son mejores amigos que ron o hermione-dijo bastante frustrado.

Yo solo me rei un poco.

-No te preocupes neville,sabes creo que tu y yo llegamos a estar acuerdo en algo,Hermione o ron son muy malas amistades-dije.

Neville sonrio.

-Si,sabes que dicen que Luna lovegood te hechizo,qué adsurdo no?-dijo.

Yo me reí.

-Sabes,creo que ron solo esta conmigo por mi dinero Neville solo que no se si es verdad lo que presiento-dije.

Neville me miro nervioso pero hablo.

-No le digas esto a nadie,pero hace un año atras escuche como hermione y ron decian que debian darte pociones de amor y confianza,te digo esto para que hagas algo con ellos,no se si ya han hecho algo,pero deberias considerar tomar el anillo de la cabeza de tu casa y asi poder ser inmune a esas pociones-dijo neville.

Yo ya tenia mis anillos,solo que los tenia bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad.

-Gracias por advertirme neville-dije sincero.

Ahora debia pensar en otra manera de torturarlos y matarlos lentamente.

-Neville serias mi aliado para hacer que los planes de hermione y ron fallen-dije sonriendo.

Neville me miro y pude ver una pisca de diverción

-con gusto Harry,por ti lo que sea-dijo el.

Pero creo que con esto ya tengo a la casa longbottom aliada a mi causa.

Qué las piezas se acomoden y que esperen hacer movidas y ganar a este juego bien planeado.

Qué todos tomen su bando porque aquí correra sangre.


	14. chapter 14

Caliz.

Pov Albus:

Cansado,pero victoriozo de saber que todo sale como lo planeo,hoy daria inicio al infierno del hijo de mi gran enemigo,sabia que debia haberlo matado hace tiempo,pero que mejor que el hijo de dicho moustro sea quien lo mate.

Saben me alegra saber que nadie sospecha de mi ya que soy un viejo decrepito y asi nadie me diria nada.

Ahora esta en el gran comedor con una gran sonrisa al ver a todas las casas pelearse por tonterias.

Si diran qye yo deberia unirlos,pero eso no me importa,por mi que se mueran esos chiquillos.

Pero en la mesa rojo y dorado note que mi marioneta estaba alejado de ese par de idiotas que contrate para tenerlo vigilado.

Pero al verlo con la sr.Lovegood y el sr.Longbottom me hizo pensar que capaz ese par de tontos hizo algo mal.

No pude pensar,ya que minerva me hablo.

-Albus el banquete debe comenzar-dijo.

Sonrei falsamente y me levante.

-Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar,hoy este año sera honrado por la presencia del ministro de magia,ya que se celebrara el Torneo de los tres magos,denle una fuerte bienvenida a las escuelas invitadas Durmstrang y Beauxbatons-dije.

Todo el gran salon aplaudio y en eso miles de alumnos entraron.

-Como deben de saber ningun alumno meñor de 17 años sera admitido asi que sean consientes ya que no habta vuelta atras-dije.

Las señoritas de Beauxbatons se sentaron en Ravenclaw y los de Durmstrang en slytherin.

La cena siguio normal.

Pov Alex:

neville y luna se sentaron conmigo al final de la mesa de gryffindor,ron y hermione nos miraban mal,el director con desconfianza.

-Sabes Alex deberias considerar hablar con los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons,para asi conseguir seguidores-dijo en un susuro poco auditible luna.

Yo solo asenti.

-sabes deberiamos hacer un club secreto nosotros y ir reclutando algunos alumnos-opino neville.

-eso estaria genial-opine.

Sonrei ya que el juego iniciaria mañana.

La cena termino y los chicos nos retiramos a nuestras casas.

Luna hablaria con las chicas de Beauxbatons y yo intentaria hablar disimuladamente con los chicos de Durmstrang.

Ron no me hablo y no me importo.

Neville y yo nos dormimos con un solo pensamiento.

ganar este juego a como de lugar y matar a un viejo.


	15. chapter 15

Campéones.

Pov Albus:

Estabamos todos en el GC,estaba tranquilo y feliz ya que sabia que Barty jr. Estaba aqui y más cuando sabia que el nombre de mi marioneta estaba en el calíz.

Eso me gustaba,solo esperaba que el estupido de Tom mate ya de una vez a su hijo,aunque esto el no lo sabe.

Me alegra tener a snape a mi dispocisión,que ingenuo es al creer que yo de verdad cuidaria a esa maldita peliroja sangre sucia.

Pov Alex:

Ya habia pasado 1 semana,hoy se revelarian a los participantes y la verdad sera divertido ver la cara de todos cuando vean a su salvador ( osea yo) en un torneo suicida, los chicos y yo ya habiamos hablado con unos chicos de Dugstram, el caliz ya tenia mi nombre y con ayuda del libro que me dio mi padre y tio lucius podre pasar las pruebas.

La verdad no fue dificil colar mi nombre, ya que el caliz solo siente si eres de edad mayor asi que adquirimos la edad de unos 17 con una pocion y ya todo resuelto,ademas tengo la ayuda de Barty.

-bueno antes de cenar les mostraremos la eleccion que hizo el caliz-Anuncio el viejo.

Ya habian elegido a los colegios de durmstrang y beauxbatons quienes eran Victor Krum,Fluer Delacour y de hogwarts es Cedric Diggory,pero antes de que el director diga algo más el calíz vuelve a brillar y sale un pergamino que cae en la mano de el director.

\- Harry Potter.. ¡¡HARRY POTTER!!!-grita el viejo decrepito con un brilló en sus ojos azules.

Todos se callaron al ver que el director habia gritado,caminaba con una sonrisa disimulada,me dio risa ya que ya veremos si le gustara lo que pasara despues de las pruebas.

Albus-yo-lo-se-Todo-Dumbledore tiene un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa,me daban ganas de reirme pero mejor para despues ya que se me ocurrio algo magnifico para la tercera prueba,ya veremos si el director sobrevive si sabe que capaz este torneo sea el fin de su elegido,con eso me dirigi a mi cuarto para dormir un rato.

Las semanas pasaron y yo estaba siendo objeto de burlas y desprecios,pero eso no dejaba de causarme gran placer,me gustaba ver las caras de gran decepcion por parte de mis grandes y magnificos amigos.

Neville,Luna y yo hemos podido en tablar una magnifica amistad,hasta nos volvimos conocidos como El renovado trío de oro,me daba risa al recordar como les dije a mis antiguos amigos que ellos eran mejores amigos que ellos.

Hermione tenia un gran problema,enserio no creo como un imbecil como lo es Ron no podria darce cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Dos dias despues de que me dijeran que no me hablarian hasta que YO me disculpara con ellos por tratarlos tan mal,Theo y Luna salieron a una cita,ron estaba mas que furioso.

Recuerdo que hasta le tuve que decir a Theo que se llevara mi capa de invisibilidad para que una comadreja celosa y ambisiosa no lo matara.

Recuerdo como sin querer Draco y yo nos quedamos encerrados en ela bibloteca ya que nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando.

Mi mente recuerda perfectamente su bella cabellera rubia en mi regazo y su linda sonrisa tan encantadora,que hasta las veelas tendrian envidea de ella.

Pero en eso alguien me saca de mis bellos pensamientos y al voltear me encuentro con Granger la cual antes de que diga algo,me abraza como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Harry espero qye todo te salga genial,sabes que creo en ti,recuerda que eres un gran mago-dice rapidamente y casi matandome en el proceso por dicho abrazo.

Oigan sabia desde antes que era magnifico.

En eso escucho un flahs y al voltear me encuentro con una rubia la cual empezo ha hacer preguntas.

-Oh amor joven,que bello,no es magnifico-dijo ella a la pluma voladora que escribia en un block de notas.

Con mi varita dije.

-Incendio,creo que no deberi estar escribiendo calumnias señora-dije con desprecio.

Ella me miro con odio,pero con una mirada mia hice que se estremeciera del miedo.

Ella salio casi corriendo de la carpa.

En eso entro el director,granger se fue,nos dieron a elegir el dragón a vencer.

Diggorry fue primero,luego Delacuor,despues Krum y por ultimo yo.

Sinceramente solo hice un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre mi y camine lentamente al nido del dragón.

Antes de que mi mano tomara el huevo una voz grave y siseante se escucho.

-Humano muestrate y dime porque no deberia matarte-dijo el dragón.

Yo sonrei y quite mi hechizo.

-ooh mi magnifica criatura,ayudame en este estupido torneo,dame un huevo que fue camuflado en tu nido junto a tus crias,damelo y me ire en paz-dije.

Note un suspiro y depronto tenia en manos un huevo de oro.

Escuche los susurros y gritos ahugados de mis compañeros.

Yo solo tome el huevo y me regrese a la carpa de campéones.

No le preste atencion a las miradas de todos.

Solo me acoste en mi cama de la carpa y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Quien diria que hablar con un dragón seria cansado.

Mi ultimo pensamiento fue Draco.


	16. chapter 16

2 prueba.

Pov Alex:

Ya habian pasado dos semanas,Theo se la pasa con Luna,Neville y blaise se la pasan muy juntos y casi ni se les puede separar,Fluer se ha integrado al grupo y con ella,Cedrig y Krum los cuales han sido muy buenos duelistas.

Draco y yo hemos hablado y hemos empezado a salir,saben lo que es saber que mi novio es un veela completo y que ademas de eso es por asi decirlo la Reina y que cuando esta exitado hasta el maximo puede hacer que todo el maldito colegio este lleno de malditos pubertos con las inmensas ganas de cogerse a cualquier persona que se vean o encuentren.

Encerio no se como sobrevivire a esto,pero descubri algo curioso, weasley y granger han estado mas que molestos conmigo,han estado castigados casi a diario y me complace decir que siempre es con snape o Moody,aveces Weasley me quiere golpear pero siempre de la nada aparece un maestro y se lo lleva castigado.

No he tenido ningun tiempo de paz,ya que Dumbledore siempre anda tras de mi o sus marionetas siempre estan siguiendome.

Por ejemplo: Ginevra ha estado tras de mi,hasta ha intentando darme pocimas de amor,Draco casi la mata una vez al verla muy cerca de mi.

Enserio estuve tentando de ver a la comadreja menor muerta,pero no permitiria que mi bello en Askaban,asi que solamente y para mi desgracia tuve que oblivitear a Ginevra.

Aunque le deje un recordatorio,cada vez que me intente dar un poco de poción de amor,sentira mucho dolor.

Ahora me encontraba con los chicos los cuales me ayudaron a encontrar el hechizo casco-burbuja para poder respirar durante 1 hora bajo el agua.

Tuve que decirle al director junto a los demas campéones que Ginny seria la persona que rescataria,asi el creria que sus "planes" van en un buen curso.

Obviamente mi novio/prometido proximamente casi se muere por tal revelacion,acepto que lo quisiera a el en vez de la comadreja,pero la imagen de niño manipulable debia seguir.

Transforme mi uniforme aun sexi short negro con bordes color rojo sangre y me lancé al agua al escuchar el cañon.

Al estar bajo el agua con magia sin varita conjure el hechizo casco-burbuja y nade un buen rato hasta estar lo mad cerca posible de mis objetivos.

Pov Albus:

Harry se acaba de lanzar al lago negro,supe que el sr.Longbottom le dio branquialgas y lo bueno de ello es que asi Harry sabra que tiene a alguien de su lado.

Me alegra que el sr.Longbottom haya sido de ayuda mas que el sr.weasley y sra.granger enserio,porque debian ser tan orgullosos esos malditos crios.

Sabia que las branquialgas no duraran todo el transcurso del recorrido,pero si lograra salir.

O bueno eso espero.

Pero me mantiene tranquilo que Harry haya elegido a la sra.weasley,eso me ayuda para mis planes.

Alex estaba nadando por el oscuro lago,al fondo vio a las cosas mas presiadas para ellos.

Se acerco lentamente y en eso siente algo en su garganta,se da la vuelta y encuentra a una sirena con un aspecto tan espantoso que daba pena.

El solo voltea y señala a ginevra y la sirena le quita su tridente y se va.

Alex se acerca y con su varita apunta a donde esta la chica de cabello pelirojo,al tenerla ya suelta nada con ella y al estar aun abajo del agua,Alex se quita el hechizo casco-burbuja y salen al exterior.

Al estar afuera escuchan los gritos de emocion,ginevra al estar ya despierta,se abraza a Alex y grita.

-Harry me salvaste oh gracias a merlin-dice abrazandoce y en el camino casi ahogandolo.

Alex no dijo nada,solo le sonrio y nadaron hasta donde estaban los demas viendo el espectaculo.

Despues de Alex,llego victor,Fluer abandono casi al final pero Cedrig trajo a cho y la hermana de la veela.

Alex tuvo felicitaciones por llegar primero y casi al final el director dio un anuncio.

-SONORUS-grito Albus y empezo a hablar.

-HOY MIS CAMPÉONES NOS HAN DEMOSTRADO SU VALOR,EN CUATRO DIAS SE DARA UN BAILE DE NAVIDAD Y PARA DAR FIN AL DIA QUE SIGUE SERA EL TERMINO DE ESTE TORNEO ENTRE TRES AMISTOSAS ESCUELAS,GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION-dijo el.

Diganme este baile sera interesante o parasan cosas malas..

DESCUBRANLO DESPUES..


	17. chapter 17

Bailes.

Pov Ginevra:

Estaba feliz habria un baile y seguro aue Harry me invitaria,obvio soy tan bella y guapa quien no me invitaria,claro,solo un imbecil no me llevaria al baile.

Sabia que debia casarme con harry,capaz no por amor,pero si por su boveda en gringotts.

Lo qye me molesta o intriga es que esa maldita de Ravenclaw nunca se separa de el o si lo hace,Harry siempre esta con la zorra de parkinson y longbottom,no entiendo como Harry soporta a esa maldita serpiente.

Creo que lo mantienen bajo los efectos de una maldicion y por eso Harry no se ha disculpado con sus amigos y se esta alejando de los demas poco a poco.

Lo bueno es que con el baile podria seducirlo y hacer que mi hermano y hermione se vuelvan otra vez unidos.

Pov Hermione:

Harry habia cambiado tanto,ya ni nos hablaba,ron se la pasa de mal humor y no me hace caso,le digo que se acerque a harry y averigue la razon de esto,pero parece que le digo peleate con el.

Desde que inicio el torneo no pasa tiempo con nosotros,se la pasa con la lunatica y esa maldita serpiente de parkinson.

Solo hacen que mi trabajo sea mas dificil,Dumbledore lleva dos semanas que no me ha dado libros de la bovéda de harry y asi no puedo tener los conocimientos que quiero.

Solo espero que harry invite a ginny al baile o si no,juro que lo matare por arruinar nuestros planes sin que el sepa que lo esta haciendo.

Por otro lado nadie me ha invitado,ron es un lento y bruto que ni me lo ha pedido, solo espero que lo haga antes del baile.

Para dejar de pensar en todo,me dispuce a hacer los deberes del dia.

Pov Draco:

Estaba aburrido,saben lo malo de no poder besar a tu novio,porque un viejo adicto lo vigila o que una zorra con pelo de zanahoria ande de arrastrada por mi HOMBRE.

solo MIO,es solo mio y no comparto,ya vere que hago con esa mustia en el baile.

Obviamente ire yo con mi NOVIO.

No ESA comadreja.

Aveces odio que tengamos que ocultarnos ya que por culpa del viejo,empezaria a pensar que su "marioneta" se le va del camino correcto.

Pero de algo estoy seguro,MI novio va conmigo porque va.

Pov Alex:

La escuela ha sido un caos,las malditas chicas de beauxbatons no aceptan un NO por respuesta.

Aveces pienso que no escuchan o en serio son muy persistentes.

Draco no ha dejado de darme indirectas para que lo invite al baile,pero sinceramente se que no podre safarme de verlo feliz.

Ahora me encontraba en historia de la magia y juro que para no aburrirme tuve que hacer una propocision fuera de lo comun o mas bien una tan simple.

Asi que conjure un pergamino y una rosa negra con un bello collar con un dragón que tenia grabado A D, empece a escribir una bella propuesta apresurada.

Holi dragón.

Se que no he sido muy demostrativo,asi que te mando esta bella rosa negra con un collar que te recordara que siempre estare para ti.

Amor honrarme con tu linda presencia para poder ir al baile con la unica persona que amo.

Simpre tuyo,Alex.

Con un hechizo sin varita hice que el pergamino,la rosa y el dije desaparecieran.

Al ver que ya no estaba en mi mesa sonrei y espere a que un rubio viniera corriendo casi saltanto de alegria.

Al termino de historia de la magia,me dirigi a las masmorraz ya que me tocaba pociones con slytherin.

Al entrar al salon note que no habia nadie,ni el profesor snape estaba y eso es extraño,pero no pude seguir pensando en eso ya que unas manos me tenian agarrado de la cintura.

Al darme la vuelta me encontre con los ojos mas bellos y esos eran los de mi dulce dragón.

-Creo que debo darte mi respuesta no-dijo el.

En eso senti sus dulces labios sobre los mios.

Al separarnos el sonrio y dijo.

-Obviamente que voy contigo- dijo.

Los dias pasaron los alumnos entusiasmados,menos una persona,esa se encontraba enojada y furiosa ya que su futuro marido la ignoraba y hiria con una don nadie (segun ella,si supiera como el amor de su vida hiria con alguien bello).

Ella que le habia dado su apoyo y afecto en su 1 er. Año y en los siguientes.

Pero no,El gran Harry potter ni la invito ya que iria con otra persona,la cual no sabia ni el nombre.

Nuestra "bella" joven fue invitada por Dean thomas el cual despues del desplante de harry el tomo el valor y la invito.

Ahora ella y hermione estaban arreglandose,no habia nada de especial en sus vestidos,los dos eran de bellos eso si,pero el de ginevra era de segunda mano y de color verde un color nada favorecedor para ella,el de hermione era de color rosa con estrapless.

Al estar listas estas bellas damas se dirigieron con su pareja al baile.

Ron fue con lavander,pero no habia rastro de harry..

En eso sus platicas se ven interrumpidas por una de las impreciones mas grandes de sus vidas.

Harry venia en una tunica negra con una camisa de color verde y a su lado venia el Hurón con una tunica con una camisa plateada.

En eso la musica empezo a sonar y los cuatro campéones empezaron a bailar con sus parejas.

Ginevra estaba colerica,no podia dejar de pensar que su AMOR fuera con el rastrero de malfoy.

Por eso al termino del baile,ella se acerco a harry y a malfoy,algo bueno es que ella se habia aplicado una buena porcion de su perfume con amortentia y ella sabia que harry caeria porque caeria en sus manos.

Pero sus planes cayeron cuando harry dijo.

-ALEJATE GINEVRA COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE DANDOME AMORTENTIA ME ENAMORARIA DE UNA PERSONA TAN EGOISTA Y ENFERMA-dijo.

Ella al verse descubierta,salio corriendo de ahi no ppdia saber que habiar salido mal,pero sabia que era culpa de dumbledore al no tener a harry controlado.

Este fue su peor baile,pero para otrps fue genial al verla humillada.


	18. chapter 18

3 prueba.

Pov Albus:

Ya iba hacer la tercera prueba del dichoso torneo y aun asi no encuentro ninguna mejora,Harry no se ha acercado para nada a sus amigos,mas bien ni les habla y con la chica weasley vamos de mal a peor.

Ya no se que es lo que ocurre,no entiendo como pudo cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana.

Solo se que al termino del torneo,le suministrare pociones de obediencia.

Más le vale salir vivo de esta y que mi marioneta no se me valla de las manos mas de lo que esta.

Pov Alex:

Todos nos encontrabamos en el campo de Quiddicht el cual estaba transformado en un bello laberinto, Barty ya me habia informado de esto.

El calíz fue cambiado,el cual me llevaria con mi padre, aunque no se porque debe estar cedric ahí.

Pero bueno ya se me informara, ahora estaba escuchando las palabras llenas de "afecto" de mi amado director.

-Hoy queridos alumnos estamos aqui reunidos para ver quien es el elegido a ser nombrado el campéon de este calíz de la victoria,este calíz de la gloria asi que den su mejor esfuerzo-dijo.

Luego se acerco a nosotros y nos susurro que todo lo que entraba en el laberinto cambiaba y que no seria como las otras pruebas,que debiamos estar atentos ya que el laberinto podria cambiar hasta las personas.

Yo solo le sonrei como dandole a entender que si seguiria sus consejos y con eso me adentre al laberinto.

Camine por los obscuros caminos, Fluer ya habia sido descalificada y ahora Victor y Cedric estaban peleando,pero antes de que alcancen a lanzarse un hechizo,el laberinto empieza a hacer ruidos extraños y aterradores.

Yo solo corro al traslador y en eso siento peso extra,al ver que era sonrio,ya que cedric estaba en el suelo.

-Harry,donde estamos?-dijo el.

Yo solo sonrei.

-Estamos en el lugar donde debemos estar,otra cosa,mi nombre es Alex,ven vamos a ver a mi padre-dije.

El me miraba sorprendido.

Entramos a la casa que estaba en mal estado y ahí en la sala de estar estaba mi papá con una copa de vino.

-que bien que llegaste y por lo visto acompañado-dijo.

-Ha..dijo Alex el es tu PADRE-dijo cedric asustado.

-Claro que lo es-dije.

El me miro asustado.

-Que hago aquí-dijo.

Yo solo le sonrei.

-Facil,te quiero de aliado,Dumbledore nos ha mantenido en la ignorancia con sus estupidas clases sin sentido,asi que le entras o debemos ser mas persuasivos para tenerte como un fiel aliado-dije.

El solo me miro y pude observar en sus ojos la decision.

-Querio ser tu aliado-dijo.

-Que inicien los planes querido alido,bueno papá que tal te va?-dije.

El solo suspiro.

-Encontre algo de lo que hablamos desde que fuiste con lucius a la mansion,pero eso es tema de otro dia,ahora vayanse-dijo.

Cedric y yo nos fuimos otravez a hogwarts con el traslador.

Al aparecer enfrete de todos,estos vinieron corriendo hacia nosotros, Cedric seguia algo tenso,el director nos miraba con sospecha pero no decia nada.

Al final a cedric y a mi nos nombraron campéones,tambien nos ortogaron un calíz a cada uno más una cantidad monetaria muy buena.

La semana paso y los estudiantes de distintas escuelas se retiraron,las vacaciones ya iniciarian y yo me iria con mis "tios" para luego irme con mi padre.

Estas vacaciones prometen algo bueno.


	19. chapter 19

buscando a mamá.

Pov Voldy:

Estaba tranquilo y un poco estresado porque ya que hemos encontrado tres pista sobre mi cassi,Alex ya esta al tanto,no podia creer que ese viejo no solo nos engaño a nosotros sobre el amor que nos profesabamos,si no,qué el tiene que meterse y esconderla o capaz tenerla bajo su fuerza.

Lucius ha estado muy nervioso,creo que descubrir que su hermana esta posiblemente viva le afecto y aquien no.

Primero descubrimos que en la antigua mansion Dumbledore habia rastros de ropa y sangre que coincidia con la ropa que ella traia ese ultimo dia que la vimos.

Alex llega hoy y con sus amigos se uniran a la busqueda,esta situacion me estaba sobrepasando no podia creer que el amor de mi vida esta viva o puede estarlo.

Qué mas ocupo pasar para que pueda ser feliz una vez en mi vida.

Tal parece que la vida me castiga por las decisiones que tome.

Pov Alex:

Draco y yo nos encontrabamos en la estacion esperando a mi tio lucius el cual a estado muy nervioso o eso es lo que dice padre.

No pude seguir mis pensamientos ya que Tio Lucius me llamo.

-Listo Alex vamos a la mansion-dijo.

Yo solo asiento ya que no me sentia con ganas de nada.

Estaba muy sensible con lo del paradero de mi madre,solo esperaba hayarla viva y bien.

Al llegar a la mansion me fui a mi habitacion necesitaba estar solo.

Pero bueno parece que mis planes no seran asi.

-Te ocurre algo amor?-dijo la dulce voz de mi dragón.

Yo solo solte un sollozo y el me abrazo.

-No te preocupes,estoy bien-dije.

Obviamente no me creyo ya que me miro mal y bueno.

-NO ERES EL UNICO AFECTADO,TU PADRE ESTA IGUAL O PEOR ASI QUE NO ME MIENTAS Y MANTEN LA CABEZA FRIA,cariño la encontraremos-dijo abrazandome.

Ocupaba saber que todo saldria bien y mas al saber que mi madre estaba en una isla o bueno eso cree padre.

Solo quiero a mi familia unida.

-Saben sus gritos se escuchan hasta la cocina-Dijo otra voz y al alzar la cabeza me encontre con harry.

Harry me sonrio y yo me levante a abrazarlo.

-Has cambiado Harry-dije.

El solo me sonrio.

-Que te puedo decir-dijo riendose.

-Bueno draco y harry vamonos tenemos cosas que hacer-dije.

Caminamos al salon de mi padre y ahi lo vimos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-alguna novedad?-pregunte.

El solo dijo.

-Y una muy buena-dijo simplemente.

-Me diras-dije.

El nego y dijo.

-Estas de vacaciones,te dire hasta que estes en Hogwarts-dijo serio.

Pero bueno que buenas vaciones y con un misterio que resolver yo mismo.


End file.
